marvelbrickfilmuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Odin
Odin Borson is the King of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms, the father of Thor, and the adoptive father of Loki. During the ancient times, he was worshiped as the god of wisdom by the inhabitants of Earth. Powers and Abilities Powers The nature of Odin's powers are unknown but it is heavily implied the he is extremely magically powerful, having the ability to take away Thor's power and to put a strong spell on Mjølnir to enable the one who is worthy of it to wield it. Odin is one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe, seemingly far more powerful than either Thor, Loki, or any other superhero or supervillain. Odin possesses all the conventional attributes of an Asgardian. However, as the King of the Asgardians, many of these attributes are significantly superior to those possessed by the majority of his race (with the exceptions of Thor, Heimdall and Loki). *'Asgardian Physiology' *'Odin Force': Odin is capable of manipulating vast amounts of magical energy, referred to as the Odin Power, or the Odin Force, for a number of purposes. With this immense power, Odin is capable of feats such as reading minds from across even planets, as he was about to crown Thor king before he notices that Frost Giants were in his vault, or projecting force blasts through Gungnir that enabled him to destroy hordes of Frost Giants. Odin is highly skilled in the use of his powers during combat situations, and was able to casually take down and kill Frost Giants with ease during the war. Odin's full power is thus considered at the least equal to that most every other "deity of Earth" (if they exist, which could be more than likely). Odin is also capable of placing multiple permanent enchantments on items, as he did for Mjolnir when he exiled Thor to Earth. He had to tapped into some form of dark energy to send Thor to Earth to stop Loki, although, it seems to frowned upon to used. Abilities As King of Asgard and recognized in mythology as the God of Wisdom, Odin possesses vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. *'Leadership': Odin is the all-powerful ruler of Asgard and the guardian of the Nine Realms. As such, he is wise and honorable. He is dedicated to using his power for keeping the peace between the Nine Realms. He believes in being responsible (in terms of being careful and responsible for your actions), duty (in terms of the protection of and keeping the peace between the Nine Realms) and honor (always being a man of his word). However, when angered or upset, he can be very stern to the point of ruthlessness when necessary. *'Master Combatant': Odin is a master hand-to-hand combatant and close-quarters fighter. *'Master Tactician': His thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. He has led the Armies of Asgard into battle for countless years in wars over all the Nine Realms. Weaknesses While possessing the Odinforce that is inherently opposed to the need for outward sustenance, Odin must undertake the Odinsleep - a state of deep sleep lasting for a week in Earth time to keep his powers from waning. During this time Odin is guarded closely as he is vulnerable. Despite his limitations and weaknesses, such as the need for the Odinsleep annually, Odin is nonetheless the most powerful being in the Nine Realms. Category:Asgardians Category:Characters